MALC-Team Malachite
by AtuaTeka
Summary: A new team joins the same year as team RWBY and JNPR. See how this new team acts around them. Maybe the team is there as spies for Salem? Or maybe they're are there for their own reasons? (This follows the events of team RWBY with team MALC along side them, either to help or harm. Will put in some of my own plot points. Will not fully follow anime.)
1. Prologue 1:Mazzo Curo

AN: This fanfiction uses characters from the anime RWBY, which is produced by Rooster Teeth. I do not own RWBY in any way. I am also using OC's in this story, which are of my own creation. When an OC is introduced it will be clearly stated to differentiate from characters owned by Rooster Teeth. This story will be introducing a team along side teams RWBY and JNPR, and will follow alongside the episodes with small twist and turns.

OC Intro this chapter: Mazzo Curo, Pridon Curo, and Marine Curo.

* * *

 **Prolouge 1: Mazzo Curo**

On the continent of Anima there is the kingdom of Mistral. This is one of the four kingdoms in the world, the one located to the east. The main city is Mistral, but that is not where this story starts.

This story starts to the south in a small village named Kuchinashi. Due to the city being so far it tends to be the home of thieves and criminals who want to be out of the watchful eyes of the government and military of Mistral. Like the parents of a particular child.

The parents of this child use the city to go about doing their job, thieving. Also to raise their child, who is of the age 8, who knows nothing about his parents line of work.

This particular day the parents of the child have been out most of the day, which isn't uncommon, though they got home earlier than normal. So when their child heard the door he got up and ran towards the living room. Now normal he would be asleep by the time they got home so the child would never see what condition his parents were in after their jobs.

So as the child walked into the living room he saw his parents Pridon and Marine Curo standing their, in blood covered cloaks, with their weapons at their sides. The child shocked steps back after seeing them. Marine looks up hearing her child. "Mazzo.. Honey. What are you still doing up?" she asked slightly worried.

Mazzo scared and confussed why his parent are covered in blood takes another step back. "W-w-hy are yo-u-u guys cov-e-ered in blo-ood?" he asks, studdering.

The father takes off his blood covered cloak and sets it on the table by the door, looking at his wife. Marine sighs, taking off her coat, and says "Its nothing you need to be worried about honey. Head off back to bed now."

Mazzo still very confused shakes his head and takes another step back, bumping into a shelf behind him, a photo falling to the floor, with a crash, glass cracking.

Pridon turns towards Mazzo. "Son you need to go to bed, Now! Ok?" He says towards Mazzo. Mazzo again just shakes his head and slowly falls to the floor.

Pridon stalks towards him looking at him. "Mazzo go to your room now! I will come speak to you after we have cleaned up." Mazzo once again just shakes his head not sure how to react, a tear falling down his check.

His father, feed up, steps forward and grabs the back of Mazzo's shirt lifting him up. Marine looks at him. "Pridon, put him down you don't need to do that."

He ignores her and starts walking down the hall towards Mazzo's room. Mazzo starts struggling and crying, not wanting to be near his dad anymore.

His dad ignores him and walks Mazzo into his room. Mazzo, wanting to no longer be near his dad, closes his eyes and focus on anything and everything to try to find a way to stop his father. As his eyes are close Mazzo hears **THUNK** as he feels himself fall and his father curse.

Mazzo opens his eyes and see that one of his books had flown off the shelf and hit his dads head, causing him to drop Mazzo.

His father looks towards Mazzo. "You acursed child! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!" he screams as he draws his short sword and points it towards his son.

Mazzo shuts his eyes and screams willing something to stop his father. Once again he hears **THUNK** , **THUNK** , **THUNK.** He hears his father scream as things keep hitting him, and the last thing he hears from his father is a painful scream as his own blade inpales him.

Mazzo slowly opens his eyes to see his father. The blade he heard there in his head, books laying at his side and multiple bruise marks riddled across his body. Blood seeping out of his wounds slowly crawling across the floor towards Mazzo. Mazzo quickly moves to the corner of his room and starts rocking back and forth, just wanting to be safe.

Marine, having heard the commotion, walks down the hall into Mazzo's room. She freezes seeing her husband dead on the floor, his own blade in his head. She slowly looks away from his dead body to her child in the corner. Her mind fills with rage as she draws a pair of daggers. "Mazzo, now look what you've done. Killed your own father. I would call for the watch, but I think after I'm done with you; no one will find your body!."

Mazzo moves further back into the corner, shaking his head. "It wasn't me! It was his fault! He was gonna hurt me.. it's not . . . my f-a-ault."

Marine ignoring him jumps towards him, her daggers forward. Mazzo screams and that is when he sees the chaos he can create. All the books from his bookshelf flies towards his mother as she jumps towards him. The books slam into her, stopping her movement, and she falls to the floor bruised. Mazzo still shocked sits there crying next to his dead parents.

* * *

 **8 years later**

Mazzo walks through the city of Vale dressed in a black trench coat, with black and grey checkered pants, and a top hat. While he walks he stacks a deck of card between his hands, which are covered by gloves. He stops for a moment and looks off towards where he is heading. The in the distance is the boarding spot for the airships to Beacon. He managed to get in a year early due to his semblance control and how where he did in his studies. However the people this year may show him a bit of a challenge, at least he hopes he will.

Mazzo watches as a girl in a red cloak follows a blonde onto one of the airships, thereby filling up that one. He assumes cause that airship takes off. This is when he realizes he should start moving again. He starts walking again as cards from the deck move back to his hand, after having disappeared for a short while.

* * *

 _AN: This is my first time making a fanfiction so any feedback would be great, including pointing out spelling mistakes. While your at it, any guess on what Mazzo can do? I hinted at it. Anyways thanks for reading. Till next Chapter. -AT._


	2. Prologue 2:Alura Calva

AN: This fanfiction uses characters from the anime RWBY, which is produced by Rooster Teeth. I do not own RWBY in any way. I am also using OC's in this story, which are of my own creation. When an OC is introduced it will be clearly stated to differentiate from characters owned by Rooster Teeth. This story will be introducing a team along side teams RWBY and JNPR, and will follow alongside the episodes with small twist and turns.

OC Intro this chapter: Alura Calva, Ken Lad, Unknown White Haired Guy, Nise.

* * *

 **Prologue 2: Alura Calva**

On the continent of Solitas, the Northern most continent, there is the kingdom of Atlas. This is one of the four kingdoms in the world, this particularly focused on military. The Kingdom of Atlas is where most technological advancements happen in the world of remnant. The main city is Atlas, which replaced the city of Mantel which was lost years ago to a persons story starts here in Atlas in a small orphanage on the south side. A girl, around the age of 10, walks out of the orphanage and yells back inside, "I'll be back soon!"

The young girl, dressed in simple cloths, or as simple as it gets for Atlas, wanders down the street towards the market. The girl takes same path as she always does and walks into a large clearing that has a multitude of stands, constructed of study materials, mostly metals of sort. Each stand has a different assortment of items at them. Anything from food, to swords, to guns, to the latest technology including the most recent Scroll.

The girl is familiar with the market and moves through the busy clearing easily, avoiding the Atlesian Knights the Atlas police put here to keep the faunus here in check. The girl thinks back to a history lesson. The city of Mantle was destroyed so most had moved here, or at least that what they were told. Even here the faunus are still in poverty, creating the lower class here in Atlas. The police for the most part let whatever happen here as long as it doesn't affect the over-all city.

The girl shakes the thought as she turns left down a side alley, and there hangs the familiar sign of the local blacksmith. 'Faunus Forged'. A bit off putting name to non-faunus but the own has pride in it so the girl never questions it. The girl pushes open the door, a little bell goes off to notify the shop own someone was there, no matter if it be a customer or a threat. On the walls there hangs many plain swords, guns, and a few custom weapons. Commonly called Hunter weapons cause that what the Hunters use.

A burly man walks out, hands covered by blacksmiths gloves, and an apron covering most of the front of his body. When he sees who it is he smiles. "Good morning Alura, you're here earlier than normal."

Alura smiles, "Good morning, Ken. I woke up earlier today so we could finish my blade today!"

"Ah, yes. How could I forget that was today? We've only been working on it for the last few weeks," he says with a laugh.

"Come on to the back." He says gesturing for her as he walks back into the smithing area.

Alura walks into the back into the warm smithing area. The fire already blazing in the forge, illuminating the anvil near by. A rack on the wall to the left of the forge hangs an assortment of tools, mostly hammers used for different projects. On the right side of the forge hangs the projects Ken is currently working on, some of which Alura has helped a little bit with. Ken has already grabbed her blade from the wall and set it on the anvil. She walks over examining the almost finished blade. The blade itself is about 29 inches long, made of a type of steel, and is painted black. There is a bit of metal at the end where the handle is to go.

"So the last fairly simple," Ken says as he grabs the handle piece they spent the last few days making and walks over to the anvil. "All you need to do is put an adhesive on the handle and the base of sword. Then you put the handle on and let the glue settle and dry."

Alura nods understanding and goes and grabs the glues and follows the instructions he had given. She sets the blade down on the anvil and looks up seeing Ken not in the smithing area. She looks out to the shop area and sees him staring out the door. Ken suddenly turns around and walks back into the smithing area closing the door behind him.

"Alura you need to go now," He says grabbing a bag and filling it with a few supplies.

"Wait what?! Why?" Alura says with concern and surprise in her voice.

"There is som-" Ken's voice gets cut off as the door explodes open, wood splints going everywhere. In the door way stands a man in a button up shirt, a crow emblem where his heart is. Short white hair and hazel eyes staring right at Alura.

"Why hello there. I do believe your name is Alura?" Her face shifts to confusion wonder how this man knows her. "I'll take your facial expr-"

The man is cut off as Ken jumps forward hitting him in the face. He tosses Alura the bag. "Take the sword and run! This man wants to harm you!"

Alura grabs the bag and the sword, unsure where to go or what to do. She watches as the man simple pushes Ken to the group, with seemingly little effort, and walks towards her. "Alura did Ken ever tell you that you have a sister? Family?"

She freezes looking at the man. "Wh-what?"

"Yes you have a sister, she has a family. She is safe in happy, not having to worry about her next meal. Yet here you are, working at the age of ten to survive."

"Don't listen to him Alura!" Ken shouts as he tackles the man. "Just run! Go to Vale, find Nise. He will help you."

Alura shakes her head, and decides what to do. She runs past the man Ken tackled and towards the door, but something hits her. The man had got up. He had thrown a dagger made of dust at her eye. Alura keeps running though, slowly crying from the pain, but she keeps running. Wanting to escape.

* * *

 **7 years later**

Alura walks along next to her sister. She had managed to find her through the man named Nise. It had taken some time and help with their semblances but they managed to find each other. Alura hasn't seen the man she saw that day, the one who hurt her. An eye patch covers Alura's left eye, its black, like the rest of her outfit. She has a black button up shirt along with a long black skirt. At her side is the blade she also finished the day she lost her sight. It'sas they also the blade that will get her through beacon, she thinks as they walk towards the boarding spot for the airships to beacon. Alura watches as a girl in a red cloak follows a blonde onto one of the airships, thereby filling up that one. Alura and he sister watch the ship take off as they got to catch the last one.

* * *

 _AN: This is my first time making a fanfiction so any feedback would be great, including pointing out spelling mistakes. While your at it, any guesses on what the white hair man wants and why he was after Alura? If he is even after her? Anyways thanks for reading. Till next Chapter. -AT._


End file.
